


[song fic] i don't love you

by ryoungs



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoungs/pseuds/ryoungs
Summary: "i don't love you. you probably already know."





	[song fic] i don't love you

**Author's Note:**

> based on Urban Zakapa's I Don't Love You.
> 
> ⚠️lowercase intended⚠️
> 
> this is my very first rochan fic that i made a little while ago, so..😅
> 
> ah, before you read this, i also posted this in other platforms so you may find it similar, i swear i'm not plagiarizing it😅

_**What should I say**_  
_**From where to how**_  
_**I drop my head**_  
_**And you look at me**_  
_**That awkward silence**_

***

  
seokwoo menghela napasnya untuk ke sekian kalinya. kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam. ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan diliriknya chanhee yang duduk di hadapannya. chanhee hanya duduk sambil sesekali memainkan sedotan minumannya. melirik canggung ke arah seokwoo yang tampak serius.

tadi pagi seokwoo tiba-tiba menelponnya dan memintanya untuk bertemu dengannya. awalnya chanhee merasa sangat senang karena sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu diakibatkan jadwal mereka yang semakin padat. tetapi, nada bicara seokwoo dari seberang telepon membuatnya merasa was-was jika ada sesuatu terjadi.

sebenarnya, chanhee sedikit banyak tahu mengapa seokwoo ingin bertemu dengannya. hanya saja, ia menolak untuk mengakuinya dan terus berharap bahwa seokwoo ingin membicarakan hal lain. tetapi setelah ia melihat bagaimana reaksi seokwoo tadi saat bertemu dengannya, ia semakin merasa bahwa dugaannya mungkin saja benar.

namun chanhee tetap tersenyum. berusaha meyakinkan dirinya lagi bahwa itu tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"apa kabar, hyung?"

ini kali pertama chanhee berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan di antara mereka. biasanya selalu seokwoo yang memulai. itu dikarenakan chanhee merupakan orang yang cukup canggung, bahkan terhadap orang terdekatnya sekalipun. namun chanhee tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. chanhee biasanya menyukai keheningan, tetapi tidak untuk yang ini. keheningan di antara mereka saat ini sungguh terasa menyesakkan.

seokwoo hanya menjawabnya dengan lirih sebuah kata, "baik," tanpa menanyakan kembali mengenai kondisi chanhee untuk sekadar berbasa-basi.

chanhee menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. _sesuatu _jelas sudah terjadi. masih saja, ia mempertahankan senyumannya. "aku merindukanmu, hyung."

ini bukan pertama kalinya chanhee mengatakan hal itu kepada seokwoo. dan biasanya seokwoo akan membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang selalu ia sukai dan mengusak rambutnya pelan sambil mengatakan, "aku juga merindukanmu. sangat." dan diakhiri dengan kecupan ringan di dahinya.

tetapi, kali ini seokwoo bahkan tidak meresponsnya. seokwoo masih terdiam seolah ia tidak mendengar ucapan chanhee. ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

chanhee meraih sebelah tangan seokwoo yang berada di atas meja. seokwoo berjengit kaget dan segera menarik tangannya.

senyuman chanhee memudar dengan cepat. tangannya yang tadi berada di atas meja langsung ia tarik kembali. terlipat di atas kedua pahanya, seolah ia seorang anak sedang terkena hukuman.

seokwoo melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget dan sedikit bersalah tetapi itu hilang dengan cepat. dan ia kembali menghela napasnya dalam.

"katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, hyung. jangan membuatku menunggu, karena ini semakin terasa menyakitkan." ucap chanhee langsung. sebisa mungkin ia menahan agar suaranya tidak bergetar. susah payah ia mengatakan kalimat tersebut. kedua tangannya yang berada di bawah meja mengepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. berusaha untuk mengontrol luapan emosi yang saat ini bergemuruh di dalam dadanya.

**_I don’t love you_**  
**_You probably already know_**  
**_Even if you cry_**  
**_My heart doesn’t hurt_**

***

  
seokwoo menarik napas dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. kali ini seokwoo menatapnya dengan mantap. mata tajamnya menatap intens chanhee, lalu ia tersenyum tipis. tipis sekali, hingga orang lain tidak akan menyadarinya jika mereka tidak memperhatikannya lebih saksama. hanya chanhee yang menyadarinya.

chanhee sadar bahwa seokwoo mengetahuinya. dan tanpa sadar itu justru malah membuat chanhee ikut menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi." begitu kata seokwoo.

chanhee tidak kaget. ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hal ini. senyuman tipis masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"aku yakin kau pun sudah mengetahuinya." sambung seokwoo.

senyuman chanhee berubah menjadi senyuman getir saat ia melihat bahwa seokwoo benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya.

chanhee yang terlebih dahulu memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka. kedua tangannya yang tadi mengepal erat, sekarang mengendur. rasanya seluruh otot syarafnya mati fungsi. seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. beruntung saat ini ia sedang duduk. jika tidak, ia pasti akan langsung terjatuh duduk di atas lantai karena seluruh tubuhnya menggigil.

chanhee menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan. berharap dengan begitu ia bisa menahan air matanya. tetapi air mata sialan itu dengan bodohnya keluar melalui sudut matanya, semakin deras.

chanhee merasa sangat bodoh. ia bahkan belum sempat menanyakan alasan seokwoo. ia hanya termenung di tempatnya sambil menangis seperti bayi.

sementara seokwoo hanya bisa menatap chanhee dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. ia tidak merasakan apa pun. ia tidak merasa hatinya seperti dicubit ketika melihat chanhee menangis, tidak seperti dulu. ia tidak merasa lega, maupun merasa sakit. rasanya hanya..., hampa. biasa saja.

**_I don’t love you_**  
**_There’s no other reason_**  
**_I don’t want to say the words_**  
**_I’m sorry or forgive me_**  
**_That’s just all_**

**_This is how I feel_**  
**_I don’t love you_**  
**_I don’t love you_**  
**_I don’t love you_**  
**_You probably already know_**

***

"mengapa?" chanhee akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah cukup lama ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

seokwoo lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum tipis. kali ini ia terlihat lebih yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. dan ia terlihat lebih lepas.

"tidak ada alasan khusus." jawabnya, lalu ia memandang ke arah luar. memperhatikan orang-orang berlalu lalang.

"ah... begitu, ya," suara parau chanhee menarik perhatian seokwoo kembali ke arahnya.

pandangannya melunak saat melihat kondisi chanhee saat ini. tetapi seokwoo tidak merasa menyesal karena sudah mengatakan hal itu. karena memang itulah yang ia rasakan. ia sudah tidak mencintai chanhee lagi. se-sederhana itu.

chanhee memandang seokwoo lamat-lamat. berusaha untuk membaca wajah pria yang selalu menemani hari-harinya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. rasanya sakit sekali begitu mengetahui bahwa seokwoo jauh terlihat lebih ringan sekarang.

sebuah senyuman getir menghiasi wajah chanhee. ah, sepertinya memang kisah mereka benar-benar akan berakhir seperti ini. karena ia tidak menemukan adanya raut penyesalan dari wajah seokwoo setelah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak mencintai chanhee lagi.

chanhee menarik napas dalam dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. ia tersenyum kepada seokwoo untuk terakhir kalinya. sebuah senyuman lebar yang selalu ia tampilkan saat bersama dengan seokwoo. yang _dulu _seokwoo sukai.

"semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu, hyung." dengan begitu ia membalikkan badannya dan pergi tanpa melihat kembali ke arah seokwoo yang sedang menatap kosong ke arah di mana chanhee pergi.

dan kali ini, pertahanan seokwoo-lah yang runtuh.

*_fin_*

**Author's Note:**

> and that's a wrap! thank you for reading this! any comments or kudos are very much appreciated <3


End file.
